


What if?

by Midorin_2019



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Memory Loss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 22:45:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19049989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midorin_2019/pseuds/Midorin_2019
Summary: What if every thing that you was told was a lie?What if the person that you are daiting was lying to you from the forst moment that you met?What if the one that you love from the botom of your hart is not who you think he is?





	What if?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if my English isn't perfect because its not my native language.  
> So there can be different mistakes  
> Its my first ever fanfic that i am writing so i hope its god.  
> ( I hate tags there more characters and some oc)

Almost a year past from the worst incident that  ever happend to Chrono ,now a second year in high school . One year before on the worst night in his life he thought that he won the war but he lost  the nost important battle in his life,the battle on his beast freind, his boyfreind ,Kazuma, the one that he love. He lost every thing that night,one moment he was there and the other he wasnt,he was gone.  
"N-no no!! Kazuma!....."  
And then silence. It was like the ground was shatterd into little pieces of glass.  
No one was talking.  
Two minuts erliar every one was happy that we won, we won in the battle against Gyze, one of the hardest battles in his life. He saved kazuma, he saved the world again, with his frineds Tokoha and Shion. He was happy for the first time in a while.  
But then it happend, he saw Onimaru kazumi the one who said he will protect him when he will out from the nightmare,the one who will protect Kazuma. Runing towards him, pale, wihte like the snow. Almost crying,the tears are almost like a waterfull in the eyes of kazumi , the taers are choking him, he looks like he saw his worst nightmare alive Chrono thought. And unfortunately he was right.  
"Onimaru-san is everythig alright?" Chrono said anxious.  
"Ah Shindou-kun did you see Ma-kun?,Im really worried ever since you come back I havent seen him anywhere, Ibuki-san and Anjou-san are also looking for him."  
"Ah ????? What do you mean??? Kazuma????"  
Chrono felt like his world was shatterd in front of him. But is was just the beginning of his worst nightmare, a non ending nightmare chrono felt again like he was living in a nightmare. And then everything turn black and the world was silent.  
He woke up ,chrono woke up again, from the nigtmare but it wasnt a nigtmare it the reality right here and right now. Kazuma is missing for a year now and nobody knows were he is.  
This nightmare that he haveing for almost every night for a year, is the only memory that chrono have from this moment he doesnt remember this moment and he dont know way.  
The year that pass from the moment that kazuma whant missing has change chrono, change him like a doesnt know himself anymore, it reminded him the chrono of middle school the chrono before kazuma, before he met Tokoha and Shion, before he startted vanguard, before everything, before he even known himself.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chrono wakes up in cold sweat, crying. Again like always , almost every night he deams this nightmare but he will never get use to have this nightmare.  
He always have a weird feling about this nightmare like it was just a nightmare and nothing more , like Kazuma is still in this world somewere. Alot of the pepole that were looking for kazuma gave up, and does not looking and searching for his friend. But chrono will never give up on the person that he love, on Kazuma its like a betrayal to Chrono.  
Chrono waking up quickly to forget the nightmare for the day especially becuse Onimaru Kazumi askd to meet him today and it looked urgent, but he have school and work , and if Chrono was more honest he will admit that his work is one of the last things that is keeping him from being depressed.  
So he meeting with Kazumi around noon in Card Capital 2.  
While chrono wash his face he look at himself his eyes thats what was bothering him the most, his eyes looked empty, like there was nothing there, a hollow, a shell with nothing inside, but the thing that bother chrono the most in his eyes that it looked like the time that Gyze was controling Kazuma.  
With cold whater on his face Chrono is haded to make brakfast and coffe to mikuru even though she was already awake and maked him a nice brakfest and coffe, it make chrono wonder if something happend, and then with her gentle voice she startted tolking.  
"Good morning Chrono " she said with a smile, that cause Chrono to wonder even more if something happend, its not like it never happend but it felt odd, something felt off.  
"Good morning to you too Mikuru-san, is something heppend you seem worried for some reason?" Chrono was always straightforward but maybe it had to much.  
"Ah no everything is good..." one minute of an Awkward silence passed but then she startted again.  
"N-no maybe it isnt, you see next weak is Kazuma one year anniversary and I didnt know what to tell you."  
Anouther minute has passed in silence but this silence was something else, Chrono heats whan someone talks about this, he heats when almost everyone has given up, its killing him from the inside.  
He took one big deep breath  
"I dont know.... " he telling his aunt in the most trustworthy way that he has in the least year.  
And so they continue to eat Mikuru like they always have, when Chrono was about to go out to school Mikuru tells him with a big smile.  
"Everything In the end will be all right."  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
School like always was boring, wihtout Kazuma its just feel not good, and becuse next week its the one year aniversery all the school was goosip about the "one that ran away from home last year and did not come back" or "that one yes the one that killed himself and didnt even say something to his freinds" its boilling Chrono he is angry , so angry that once he almost throw his desk on someone but he didnt do it.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
After school like everyday he was going to his work in Card Capital 2, thakfully Shin-san was understanding and let him to work everyday he know that working keept Chrono from thinking about Kzauma.  
"Good afternoon Shin-san"  
"Oh good afternoon Chrono-kun, how school was?" Shin-san was like someone who need to be rescue from a big crowd.  
"It was fine like always"  
"Ah Chrono-kun is everthing really fine you know with all the one year anniversary and everthing, you know that if you need to talk or anything you could talk to me"  
that moment when shin-san told that Chrono that he said with a realy sad face like he was almost crying himself.  
Chrono spoke back but for some reason he spoke with cold tone in his voie  
"Yes every thing is fine you dont need to worry about me,ah also Onimaru-san said that he will be cooming some time soon ,is it fine for me to take a break when he is cooming ?"  
Shin-san was responding to him with a little sad smile on his face.  
"Of course it will be fine for you to take a break when he comes"  
"Thank you" Chrono said with a sad smile back at him  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
For some reason Ibuki come to Card Capital,he said that Onimaru-san Wanted than he will come too, so for the time until Onimaru-san will come they where fighting becuse there wasnt many of customers in the shop when he came, of course vanguard fight but you cant know with those two.  
"... Now, show me the world that I truly desire!" Chrono said poissionly like always.  
"Oh am I desterbing you two?" He said with for some reason a sad smlie  
"No its fine, are you doing alright?" Ibuki straight from the biginning said  
"Yes i am fine is just i am little worried, but its not whats important now. You see three days ago i got this mail, take a look you two" Onimaru-san said and handed us over the letter, Chrono gone pale,it was shocking, he almost fell to the grund.  
"I-its its Kazuma handwriting, how, what going on ?!" He said.  
"I dont know but please read it" Onimaru-san said anxious.

"Hi there if your reading the letter it means that something bad happend in cray or to me.  
Its probebley Chrono who is teading it so all i can tell you now that i am sorry, i am so sorry that you are need to experience such a thing.  
I am sorry that i lied to you , i am sorry that everything that i do ending in such bad way to every one that i meet.  
I can not tell you every thing now , but if you are reading this letter that means that there a lot that you need to know,Go see them look for them,then You will be able to know.  
P.s Chrono i am sorry if some thing happend to me  it means thats maybe when i see you again that means that i whont recognize you anymore.  
Thank you for every thing until now i am hopeing that every thing will be alright in the futhre.  
Souji Kazuma."  
After Chrono read the letter he couldn't move, he couldn't breave. He didn't thought that he will ever end like this because of a letter, but there was to mach questions that went through his mind. And then ibuki spoke  
"Lie? What he could be lying about, and who are is them, who do we need to look for to know the truth?"  
"I-i dont know, shindou-kun you where the closest to him at the time of the U-20, do you know aout something ?" Onimaru-san said  
"H-ha no, forgive me but i need some time alone..." Chrono barely could say anything.  
And then something fell from the envelope that Onimaru-san holding, something small , shaining , a necklace, with a pendant.  
"W-What is this, it look like a music box?" Chrono looks at the pendant, and he open it. The melody that started playing was beautiful, sad but pure, like a lullaby, calm. Chrono whants to cry at that moment, it reminds him of Kazuma.  
But then he looked at the photo inside the pendant  
"I-its Kazuma right ?, and the person next to him.... Kai-san ?! W-what is he doing in that photo?!" There two more that Chrono cant recognize but for some reason they look familiar.  
"I'll try lo conect kai and will see whats going on if its him in that photo he may know about everything." Ibuki said with seriousness in his voice.  
"O-ok thank you again, Shin-san can I go home early?" he know that he need to go home he feel sick.  
"Are you ok Chrono-kun?, you can go home early if you need." He said worrid  
"Yes I just need to rest for a little bit, thank you. And Ibuki tell me immediately if you find something." Chrono was exhausted, he got out from Card Capital.

"Ibuki-san are you sure that we dont need to tell him ?."  
"Yes, not now at lest"  
That night chrono didnt sleep at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading  
> I dont know when i can write the next chapter cuse of school.  
> But there will be more


End file.
